


We Can Stay

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Impala Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Jensen said that he imagines Dean to give away the Impala if Sam ever dies before him?<br/>This is my version, just without anyone dying. Happy endings all the way! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time and now it's done! I'm so exited c:  
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it?
> 
> Beta'd by [my wonderful mate](http://bxdcubes.tumblr.com/), thank you so much <3
> 
> I'm [here](http://thereisnosuchthingasunicorns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and shout at me :)

This day is like any other in Dean’s life: He gets up just after sunrise, resisting the urge to sleep in, showers, brushes his teeth and makes his first cup of coffee. Then Sam stumbles out of their bedroom, hair sticking up in different directions and with blurry eyes; one hand reaching blindly for the mug Dean puts on the table next to him as soon as he plops down on a kitchen chair.

A day like any other, you see – except it isn’t.

Today is going to be so different and Dean knows it. He’s braced himself for weeks now and he’s ready. Or so he keeps telling himself. Suddenly, there is a hand on his shoulder, large and warm, Sam’s broad chest solid behind him.

“Dean, you don’t have to, you know. _We_ don’t have to.”

Sam’s voice is rough, still sleepy and thick, words almost slurred and it makes Dean’s chest swell with love so overwhelming he has to swallow back tears. Happy tears, so very happy tears.

He clears his throat and drains the last bit of coffee, letting the sharp and bitter flavor flood his taste buds, familiar and hot and soothing.

He puts the empty mug into the sink and gets a bubble gum from one of the cabinets, then he’s ready.

Smiling shakily, he turns around and reaches out for Sam, pulling him close for an embrace, chick flick moment be dammed.

“Alright?” Sam asks, nose buried in Dean’s hair.

For a long second there’s just silence, but not the awkward, heavy kind. That kind of silence you have before a life changing decision or event, loaded with anticipation and fluttering with nerves.

“Yeah”, Dean answers. He presses a chaste kiss to his brother’s lips, feels him smile against his own.

It’s time.

Dean shrugs on his jacket, grabs his wallet, phone and keys, calling “Don’t forget to pick me up, okay? Love you!” over his shoulder and then he’s through the door.

***

The kid who’s answered their ad – and it’s really just a kid, barely eighteen, Jesus – looks so scared that Dean almost feels the urge to buy him a beer to calm him down, that or a chocolate bar or something.

Almost.

“You’re Darren?” He asks, trying to look as normal as possible. Not intimidating. He’s not going to show his own nerves either.

He, Darren blushes and extends a shaking hand.

“Y- Yes, sir! Darren Lewis, sir. We spoke on the phone yesterday?”

Dean doesn’t even try to go through this entire polite, crappy small talk, skips straight to the point.

“You know how to drive, kid? How to take care of a car properly?”

If he has to do this, that Darren guy better be the best damn driver in the state. Dean tries not to think too hard about it. It makes him want to throw up.

“Yes, sir!” His voice doesn’t break this time. “My dad’s a mechanic; I was practically raised in his garage, between car- jacks and spare parts. Had my first car with fifteen, build it myself.” Darren points behind himself.

True enough, his own car looks good, cared for and shiny and Dean breathes easier. His hands barely shake as he rubs them over his face before pulling out paperwork and the car keys from his jeans pockets.

“Okay, let’s get over this. We said one dollar, right? ‘s just symbolically anyway, because you better take good care of her or I swear I will haunt you down!”

The kid’s – _Darren’s_ – eyes widen and his lower lip trembles for a second before he pulls himself together.

“Sir, I honestly thought that ad was a joke. Even now I can’t believe it, that you actually came and now you’re offering me that gorgeous car for a dollar?! Please trust me when I say I will take the best care of her! She’s such a beauty!”

Dean nods.

This is it, this is the moment. No turning back after this. Strangely enough, he’s not afraid anymore. He is ready. He even manages a smile when he hands everything over. Only it doesn’t feel like closure, like an ending, the way he’d imagined it would.

It feels right.

Freeing.

Dean’s heart makes a small leap and then it’s done.

Darren stares at the keys in his hands like he can’t believe what just happened. Then he grins. It makes him look even younger and Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Thank you, sir! Seriously, thank you so much! Oh my god, I don’t even know what to say- “

Dean raises a hand.

“Alright, alright! Just, take care, okay? Okay.”

The kid beams at him and carefully strokes the Impala’s hood, then looks up again.

“You need a ride, sir?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Thanks, but my- my boyfriend’s gonna pick me up in a few.”

Darren nods, not phased in the slightest by Dean’s words. Then there is a rattle in the distance and the next thing Dean knows, Sam is dismounting from his motor cycle, looking incredibly hot in this leather pants and Dean kind of wants those legs wrapped around his waist right the fuck now.

Sam smiles at him, bright and happy and Dean knows this will be amazing. They will be okay.

***

When Dean turns around, Sam is right behind him. He hands him a beer and wraps himself around Dean, his chin resting on his brother’s shoulder. They stare into the flames of the campfire they’ve made, the sound of waves crashing against cliffs behind them and for the first time in a long while – maybe even ever – Dean feels peace.

“You like it here?” Sam asks quietly. “We can stay, you know.”

Dean nods.

After more than a month, over twenty states and countless cities and towns, long roads and ragged mountains, this is it. Their road trip ends here. This will be home.

Home.

He missed that word, Dean realizes.

“Yes” He says and turns his head to press his lips against Sam’s throat. “We can stay.”


End file.
